Maureen Webster
Maureen Webster (née Grimes, previously Naylor, Holdsworth and Elliott) was played by the actress Sherrie Hewson between March 1993 and October 1997, with a brief return in December 2006. Reunited In March 1993, Maureen Naylor was employed by Curly Watts at Bettabuys supermarket, unaware that her first love Reg Holdsworth was the store manager. The pair had been engaged to be married when they were young, but Maureen's mother Maud disapproved of the match and made it her business to ruin the relationship. Maureen went on to marry Frank Naylor but eventually divorced him after he treated her badly. Delighted to be reunited, Maureen and Reg began courting, although Maureen's cautious behaviour led Reg to suspect she was seeing another man. Maureen eventually confessed that she was actually living with her mother and did not want her to frighten Reg away as she had done years before. Despite Maud's best efforts to sabotage their courtship with feigned illnesses and injuries, Reg and Maureen prepared to consummate their love in Reg's water bed, only for Derek Wilton to drill through the ceiling below into the bed, flooding the flat and humiliating Maureen. The couple got engaged again, but Maureen called off the wedding when she caught Reg entertaining Debi Scott and accused him of being unfaithful - just as her mother had warned he would. Devastated, Maureen got drunk and spent the night with Curly but was reconciled with Reg when he explained that he had been trying to secure a cheap deal for the Corner Shop from Debi. Marriage and Divorce Maureen and Reg finally married in January 1994 and began to run the Corner Shop together. Reg, however, soon tired of his small environment and went to work for Firman's Freezers, leaving Maureen to run the business with Maud. Maureen's world was rocked when, during a visit to France, Maud admitted that her daughter had been the result of an affair with an American soldier, Leonard Kennedy, and that Wilfred Grimes was not Maureen's real father. The Holdsworths attempted to sell the shop unsuccessfully, and things got worse when Reg took a job in Lowestoft. Maureen became unhappy at having to drive long distances to see him only at weekends. In 1996, Maureen was left distraught when she discovered that Reg had impregnated his mistress in Lowestoft and agreed to divorce him. She threw herself into work at the shop and eventually embarked upon a romance with Bill Webster, of whom Maud wholeheartedly approved. Unfortunately, another drunken night of passion with Curly Watts left Bill unable to continue the relationship and Maureen was alone once again. Third Time Lucky? A while later, butcher Fred Elliott expressed an interest in Maureen and began to take her out. She enjoyed his company and being treated like a lady but turned down his proposal of marriage, reluctant to wed for a third time. Maud disliked Fred, thinking him too loud and overbearing, just as Reg had been. Maureen relented, however, and the couple married in September 1997. Less than a week into the union, Maureen realised that her mother had been right as she found Fred's constant attention and his plans for their future suffocating. Desperately unhappy, she found sympathy in Bill, who was planning to emigrate to Germany. He invited her to start a new life with him, and - with Maud's blessing - she left Weatherfield without so much as a word to Fred. Heartbreak While in Germany, Maureen divorced Fred and married Bill. The couple did not return to Coronation Street until Bill visited his family in 2006 and began an affair with Audrey Roberts. On Christmas Day, Maureen surprised him by turning up at the Platts' house, where Audrey and the Websters were eating Christmas dinner. Troublemaker David Platt revealed Bill and Audrey's affair and Maureen was heartbroken, changing her plans and returning to Germany immediately. Bill followed her to beg forgiveness but returned to Weatherfield a few weeks later, claiming the marriage was over. Maureen now lives in Germany. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:1994 marriages Category:1997 marriages Category:1998 marriages Category:1945 births Category:Corner shop staff Category:Webster family